Truth or Dare
by simptasia
Summary: Set 7 years in the future. The boys are bored so they play a game of Truth or Dare. Cartman wants to pry a secret out of Stan.


Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters and Tweek were all sitting on the floor of Stan's bedroom sitting/laying in a neat circle, all trying to think of something to do. The adults were out; they could have a party if Stan's sister Shelly wasn't upstairs.

Butters eyes widened. "H-how 'bout we play a game?" He suggested with a happy grin.

"Like what?" Kyle asked.  
"Uh… Spin the Bottle?"  
Kenny zipped up his coat extra high whilst Tweek shot up from his laying down position.  
"GAH! No way, dude we're all guys!"  
"You fag!" Cartman added right after giving Butters a smack in the head.  
"Oh... that didn't occur to me." Butters lied.

Stan sat there with his legs crossed; his hands braced under his chin and his eyes half-lidded from boredom. Kyle turned to him.  
"Dude, why can't we play some of your video games?"  
"Yeah like the wrestling game where you can make chicks in bikinis beat each other up!" Kenny muffled.  
Stan lifted his eyelids slightly. "Huh? Oh them. My mom took them away cuz of the bikini girls."  
"GOD DAMN YOUR MOM, STAN!" Cartman screamed; his eyes shut tight from anger.  
"Dude! Shut the fuck up! My sister's upstairs!" defended Stan who was now in an alert state rather than bored.  
"Yeah, probably getting fingered by some 34 year old crack head."  
"AHHH!" Stan then leapt across the floor at Cartman and pinned him down, beating his head with his fist at least five times before Butters somehow managed to pull him off.

"Shame on you, Stan. Be nice. N-now let's all try to... Uh… think of a game to play."  
"Heh, you're lucky Butters pulled you off, Stan. Or I woulda whooped your ass! Cartman-style!"  
"You fat fuck!" Kyle yelled.  
"Screw you, Jew-boy!"  
"GAH! Stop it! you guys are freaking me out!"  
"You're ALWAYS freaked out Tweek." Stan said crawling back to his seat.  
The six teenagers sat there for a minute or so still thinking. Stan couldn't help but stare at Kyle's bright green eyes every on and again. Stan shook off his fantasies thinking "Stop it. You're a perv, man. Nothing but a perv."  
Cartman noticed Stan's look towards Kyle and an evil grin began to form on his fat face.

"I know a game we can play…" He stopped for a dramatic pause. "…Truth or Dare!"  
"Gee, that's sounds like fun!" Butters said clapping with excitement.  
"You all know the rules don't you?"  
Stan and Kyle felt tense from Cartman's tone. They knew he had something planned, they both had secrets. Secrets they'd hope never to tell to Cartman.  
"I-I Don't." Said Tweek.

"Well, Tweek. The rules are very simple. One person starts by asking another person in the group 'Truth or Dare?' if that person choose 'Dare' the person who asked them dares them to do something and they do it. And if they pick 'Truth' they have to answer a personal question honestly. Then it's the person who was asked's turn to 'Truth or Dare' someone else. The game ends when we get bored. Understand?" explained Cartman slowly.

"Yeah… We have to tell the honest truth? No matter what the question is?"  
"No matter what the question is, Tweek."  
Stan felt a lump in his throat, his mouth had gone dry. "Oh dear god no." he thought, "he's gonna make me tell about Kyle!"  
Kenny unzipped his parka and put his hand up.  
"Can I go first?"  
Cartman looked at Kenny dead-pan.  
"…..Sure. WHY NOT?"  
Kenny looked around the group.  
"Uhh… Butters. Truth or Dare?"  
"Oh, uh let's see… um… Dare!"  
Kenny paused for a second trying to think of something for Butters to do. Kenny then got an idea and took a yellow marble out of his jacket pocket.  
"I dare you to eat this marble."  
"Oh. Well, that seem like it would unhealthy. Can I pick Truth instead?"  
Kyle pointed at Butters. "No, No! You have to go with whatever you picked."  
Hearing Kyle say that made Stan even more nervous.  
Butters unenthusiastically grabbed the marble from Kenny's hand and quickly shoved it down his throat. He swallowed at least six times before he got it down.  
"Oww."

Kyle, Kenny and Cartman laughed at Butters pain. Stan smiled weakly in an attempt to go along with it and Tweek didn't like this at all.  
"Okay, Butters. You turn." Said Kyle.  
"Hmm. Tweek! Truth or Dare?"  
"Oh my god! Pressure, man!"  
Cartman rested his hand of Tweek's back. "Whoa calm down, Dude. Or we'll make you take your pills."  
"Not the pills! They'll turn me into a robot!"  
"Or Charlie Bartlett." Butters added.  
"Okay… I choose Truth."  
Butters sat and thought long and hard about what to ask. They really wasn't much about Tweek to know.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" he finally asked.  
Tweek blushed. "Bebe kissed me once in a game of Spin the Bottle."  
"Aww weak Dude. Bebe is such a slut!" said Kenny.  
Tweek twitched violently. "It's my turn! GAH!"  
"Man, Tweek is fucked up." Kyle looked at Stan and laughed; doing a double-take when he saw the look on his face.  
"You okay, Stan?"  
"Yes, Stan… are you okay?" Cartman said evilly. He knew why Stan was so worried and he didn't care if he had the play this game all night he'd get that secret out of him!

"I'm fine. Just have your turn Tweek."

Kyle was worried, Stan's stomach felt as if it would rip in two and Eric Cartman was an evil fat sadistic fuck. Pretty normal day really.  
Tweek looked at Cartman and twitched.  
"Eric. Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." He answered proudly. Most of the stuff Cartman's done has already been on the news by now and it's pretty difficult to embarrass him.  
"Uh… is it true you once danced around in your backyard dressed as Britney Spears?"  
Cartman turned red. "FUCK YOU HIPPIE! I AIN'T A FUCKING GAYBO BRITNEY SPEARS FAN GODDAMMIT!"  
Kyle burst out in laughter. Stan joined him. He liked hearing him laugh.  
"You lying fat-ass! Butters has it on tape still!"  
"STILL? BUTTERS YOU FAGGY PIECE OF SHIT!" Cartman was about ready to burst a blood vessel or two... or twelve.

"Yes. I still have the tape. I watch it sometimes when I'm bored… or lonely."  
Kyle and Stan burst out in laughter again, Kenny joined in.  
"SHUT UP!"  
Suddenly a pounding sound came from the ceiling, it was Shelly.  
"Keep it down you turds!" Her voice was muffled but audible. The boys went silent.  
"Okay, it's MY turn now, you guys."  
Cartman then gave Stan a look that sent a cold shiver up his spine. He was starting to freak out again.  
"…Mmm who should I pick? Such a difficult decision. Stan!"  
Stan blinked quickly.  
"Stan! You haven't had a turn yet. Truth or dare?"

Stan didn't look well. Kyle noticed this. Stan felt as if he was gonna puke. He knew Cartman; if he picked Truth the question would be obvious. If he picked Dare, he'd make him kiss Kyle. Which he wouldn't mind but Stan knew he would kiss too long and probably freak Kyle out while Cartman called him a homo.  
He'd like to pick Dare. But it might not be what it seems. Cartman could ask anything. Truth seems like the better option because what's to stop him from lying? There's no law.

"…Truth." He answer in a mock-calm tone. Kyle couldn't stop staring at him. He knew something was wrong. He just hoped it was what he thought it was.  
Cartman had his fingers bent like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons when he said "excellent". He chuckled. Kenny, Butters and Tweek were wondering what the hell was going on. Except for Butters who was wondering what the HECK was going on.  
"Truth? Are you sure?"  
"Well, I can't take it back now."

"Okay. If you insist. Do you, Stanley Marsh, have gay feelings for Kyle Brofloski?"  
He said it so calmly like he was asking for milk or something. Butters and Tweek were silent; they didn't want to get involved. Kenny was smiling, because like Cartman he knew the answer a long time ago. Kyle's mouth was doing a fish impression. And Stan could feel tears form deep in the corner of his eyes.  
"Dude!" Kyle shouted. "What the hell kinda question is that? You sick perv!" Kyle looked at Stan and Cartman back and forth as he was talking. "I mean like, we're best friends! And who would want me?" Kyle sounded somewhat deflated at the last sentence.

Stan felt angry at both Cartman's question and Kyle's last sentence. He stood up quickly with both his hands tightened into fists at his side. Cartman didn't even need an answer; this all was just too funny already.  
"Do you want the truth?"  
"It IS Truth or Dare, Stan." Cartman was so fricking smug it drove Stan crazy.  
"I do have feelings for Kyle! I-I-I "like like" him, okay?"  
Kyle's mouth was doing that fish impression again. "Dude?"  
Stan's fists were shaking. He felt that blind rage was the only way he could ever let Kyle possibly know.  
"I love him!"

Cartman and Kenny went wide-eyed. They were NOT expecting that!  
"My name is Stanley Marsh and I love Kyle Brofloski!" Stan confessed with his fists in the air and his head facing the ceiling.  
Butters passed out.  
"I said keep it down!" Shelly voice said from her bedroom.  
Stan suddenly calmed down sat back down again, breathing hard and his eyes filled with tears of relief. He turned to Kyle who was frowning.  
"You're lying. Nobody would want me. Nobody loves me. I'm nothing. Just a curly red-headed ugly Jew. Nobody loves me." Kyle said putting his head down.  
There was a sad silence as Kyle started crying.

"Stupid Jew wimp."  
Stan quickly punched Cartman in the face knocking him out before turning to Kyle. He had almost forgotten Kenny, Tweek and Butters (who had already woken up by this time) were still there. Stan didn't care. Kyle was crying and he was going to comfort him.  
"Kyle? I wasn't lying. I wouldn't lie about that."  
"I'm nothing."  
"Stop that! You are not nothing! You are not ugly! You're beautiful. Please believe me. Please. I love you."  
"Prove it. Kiss me. Proper kiss me."  
Stan put his hand under Kyle's chin and lifted his head up slowly; he smiled staring into Kyle's emerald green eyes. Then in a split second Stan pulled his face up to his making their lips meet.

"Yay!" Cheered Butters.

Stan closed his eyes deepening the kiss; Kyle's eyes were still open from shock. Stan held on Kyle's head, running his fingers threw Kyle's soft red curls. Then after a few more seconds he remembered his friends were there and released Kyle slowly.

"I-I didn't think you would do it."  
"Aw… man that was killer."

Stan turned to see his friend's reactions. Everybody had pretty much forgotten about the game. Butters seemed happy enough. Tweek was no different, just sitting there shaking. Cartman was still knocked out on the floor and both Stan and Kyle were both shocked to find Kenny had gotten out a video camera.

"KENNY!"  
"Cha-ching!" Kenny said laughing.  
Kyle looked at Stan and brought his mouth up to Stan's ear.  
"Thank you. I love you too."  
Butters put his arm around Tweek and looked at Stan and Kyle smiling.  
"Are you guy's SURE you don't want to play Spin the Bottle?"

Fin.


End file.
